Surat
by MiyuValinaRaggs
Summary: Hari ini tepat sudah setahun kejadian itu. Kejadian yang kelam bagi Halilintar dan paling dibenci oleh Halilintar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus pada tanggal itu?/maaf ngga bisa bikin summary, untuk event #HBDOurHero/


Surat

 **.**

Warning : AU, No Super power, OOC, Typo, gaje

Rated : T

Ganre : Angst, Family

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

~o0o0o0o~

Langit mendung menjadi payung di hari ini. Memayungi Pulau Rintis yang masih terlihat sibuk di hari Senin, dimang semua orang mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka. Kerja, sekolah, berjalan-jalan, berolahraga, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Halilintar terdiam. Memandang langit mendung itu dengan tatapan kosong. Melirik _smartphone_ hitamnya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di atas layar tersebut.

'Sudah setahun...' batinnya miris.

Halilintar kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya, sambil mendengarkan lagu _slow_ melalui _earphone_ nya itu _._ Seorang diri saja.

~o0o0o~

Halilintar memperhatikan penjelasan dari gurunya. Guru tersebut sedang menjelaskan tentang materi intergral, materi yang menurut Halilintar gampang. Guru tersebut memandang ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, Boboiboy Gempa, bisa kau jawab soal nomer 3?" tanya sang guru. Seluruh kelas langsung terdiam saat mendengar hal tersebut dan seketika suasana kelas langsung terasa tidak enak.

Salah satu murid mengangkat tangannya. "Ma-maaf pak, nama Boboiboy di kelas ini Halilintar, bu-bukan Boboiboy Gempa."

"Oh? Ma-maafkan bapak, kesalahan bapak. Jadi Halilintar, kau bisa menjawabnya?"

Halilintar bangkit dari bangkunya dan melangkah menuju papan tulis dengan wajah datar yang biasa. Menjawab soal tersebut dengan cepat dan tepat dan langsung kembali ke bangkunya

Semua murid hanya diam memandang jawaban dari Halilintar dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru. Walau begitu tapi isi pikiran mereka sama, pikiran yang kembali pada ke jadian setahun yang lalu. Tak terkecuali gadis dengan hijab pink yang kini tengah memandang Halilintar dengan wajah sedih.

~o0o0o~

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, membuat semua murid bersorak senang dalam hati mereka.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Gopal bertanya sambil memandang teman-temannya yang sudah menempati meja kantin. Kini mereka sudah berada di kantin, bersiap untuk mengisi perut mereka. Kecuali satu orang.

"Hm...aku donat lobak merah dan susu coklat saja," balas Fang sambil melihat etalase kantin yang menjajarkan makanan-makanan ringan.

"Aku dan Yaya bawa bekal sendiri," Ying meletakkan kotak bekal berwarna biru kuning miliknya diatas meja kantin, begitu pula Yaya yang meletakkan kotak bekal berwarna pinknya.

"Baiklah, Halilintar? Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak."

Semua orang yang ada di meja itu memandang Halilintar dengan khawatir, yang dipandang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Err...kau yakin?" Gopal bertanya untuk memastikan, dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Halilintar. Setelah yakin -walau sebenarnya masih sangat ragu- Gopal berjalan menuju ibu kantin untuk memesan.

Sekitar tujuh menit menunggu akhirnya Gopal kembali dengan membawa pesanan miliknya dan Fang. Segera ia memberikan pesanan pemuda berkacamata itu dan dibalas ucapan terimakasih. Gopal juga memberikan roti coklat dan sebotol air untuk Halilintar, yang malah membuat pemuda hitam-merah itu bingung.

"Aku traktir, jarang-jarang aku mau mentraktir orang jadi kau harus makan." seru Gopal dengan tegas dan langsung memakan nasi lemaknya.

"Hm."

Suasana dimeja itu sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya untuk memulai topik, bahkan Gopal yang biasanya berisik pun jadi diam. Suasana yang sangat menekan.

"Hei, bukannya meja itu selalu berisik ya?" terdengar suara bisik dari murid lain. Gopal dan Fang langsung melirik ke arah murid yang sedang berbisik pada temannya itu.

"Kau tidak tau? Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi pendiam karna kejadian setahun yang lalu," temannya menanggapi, tidak sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Halilintar dan yang lain.

"Kejadian? Kejadian apa?"

"Itu loh kejadian-"

 _ **Brak**_

Ucapan murid tersebut terpotong saat mendengar suara debrakan meja. Mereka berdua melirik takut-takut ke arah meja yang baru mereka bicarakan, dan benar kalo suara itu berasal dari sana. Halilintar kini telah berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendebrak meja tadi, menatap kedua murid itu dengat tatapan dingin dan tajam miliknya. Kedua murid itu hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali memakan makanan mereka.

Halilintar langsung pergi dari kantin, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya khawatir. Yaya melirik roti coklat yang dikasih Gopal tadi, dan terlihat sekali bahwa Halilintar hanya memakannya dua gigitan. Benar-benar terlihat tidak ada nafsu makan.

~o0o0o~

Halilintar kini menatap langit mendung di taman belakang sekolah. Sendiri. Tanpa suara cempreng dan suara lembut yang biasanya ada disekitar dia. Benar-benar sunyi sekarang.

"Kau harus makan."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Halilintar melirik ke sumber suara itu dan dapat ia lihat gadis dengan hijab pink berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sambil membawa roti coklat dan sebotol air putih miliknya tadi. Bahkan ia juga membawa bekalnya sendiri. Mau apa gadis itu?

"Kau harus makan." ulang gadis itu sambil mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak nafsu makan." balas Halilintar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"Kau harus makan kalo tidak nanti kau sakit," nada bicara Yaya melembut. "Setidaknya habiskan roti ini." lanjutnya sambil memberi roti coklat milik Halilintar.

Halilintar mengambil roti itu dan hanya memandang dalam diam, tidak ada niatan untuk memakannya. Yaya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Halilintar kau harus makan, bukannya menatap roti itu." seru Yaya, membuat pemuda hitam-merah itu mendecih kesal.

"Tsk, iya bawel."

Halilintar mulai memakan roti itu walau terlihat sekali bahwa ia terpaksa. Yaya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai duduk didepan Halilintar dan membuka kotak bekalnya kembali dan lanjut memakan bekalnya. Halilintar ingin bertanya tapi karna itu akan merepotkan, maka ia hanya memakan rotinya dalam diam.

"Hei, apa...kau masih sedih?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Yaya membuat Halilintar menghentikan kegiatannya memakan roti coklat miliknya.

"Sedih? Untuk?" Halilintar bertanya kembali dengan nada dinginnya. Yaya memandang lurus ke arah Halilintar, yang malah membuat risih pemuda itu.

"Yaa...kau tau kan? Tentang Taufan dan Gempa yang-" perkataan Yaya terhenti saat melihat mimik wajah Halilintar yang berubah.

"Bisa kau tidak mengungkitnya?"

"Ma-maaf..."

Yaya langsung melanjutkan memakan bekalnya dalam diam. Sesekali melirik pemuda itu, yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan hanya menunjukkan wajah datar dan kesalnya.

Sebut saja Yaya adalah gadis yang menyebalkan dan selalu ingin ikut campur, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin Yaya lakukan. Sesuatu yang membuat Halilintar bisa terbuka olehnya dan teman-teman yang lain, bahkan Yaya sempat berharap bisa melihat Halilintar menangis untuk menuangkan perasaannya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak meneteskan air mata sedikit pun, hanya ekspresi datarnya yang Yaya lihat. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu tatapan mata Halilintar lebih dingin dari pada biasanya dan itu melukai hati Yaya, hati teman-temannya juga.

"Hali..." suara Yaya mulai serak, tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Oh sejak kapan Yaya jadi gadis yang cengeng dan menyebalkan seperti ini?

Halilintar melirik ke arah Yaya, menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan keluar.

"Kau...tidak ingin menangis? Apa kau...kuat menahan semuanya?" mata Yaya mulai berkaca-kaca dan nafasnya mulai sesak.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Halilintar berkata dengan datar dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Dan kau menyebalkan sekali." lanjutnya dan langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih menahan tangisnya.

~o0o0o~

Saat ini Halilintar sudah berada dikamarnya. Duduk didepan meja belajarnya sambil membuka buku fisika miliknya. Walau terlihat belajar tapi sebenarnya pikirin Halilintar tidak bisa fokus, kenangan setahun yang lalu masih berputar jelas dikepalanya.

Dimana mereka meninggalkan dirinya, meninggalkan Halilintar selamanya. Tepat saat mereka ulangtahun, dan itu menjadi tanggal yang menyebalkan untuk Halilintar.

Halilintar menatap sekitar kamarnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dan ia baru sadar ada sebuah benda yang bukan miliknya. Mengambil benda itu -yang berada disamping meja belajarnya- dan melihat dengan teliti benda yang berbentuk kotak itu. Baru ia ingat bahwa benda ini diambil oleh ibunya dari kamar Taufan dan diletakkan disamping meja belajarnya.

Halilintar membuka kotak yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Kak Hali' tersebut dan langsung terkejut.

 _Blar!_

Halilintar langsung melempar kotak dengan isi balon itu. Ia terkejut saat balon itu meledak tiba-tiba.

Ia sempat ragu untuk mengambil kotak itu lagi, tapi karna penasaran ia ambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Melihat isi sebenarnya dari kotak itu. Dua buah surat dan satu catatan kecil.

 _'Muehehehehe...bagaimana kak Hali? Kaget? Ini kejutan dari aku dan Gempat~ yang merancang kotak ini itu Gempa tapi ide ini dari aku tentunya~~ semoga kak Hali ngga kena serangan jantung ya~~_

 _P.S : Baca suratnya jangan lupa. Wajib.'_

Halilintar langsung terdiam membacanya, seketika perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepalanya.

"DASAR ADIK NGGA TAU MALU!" teriak Halilintar didalam kamarnya dan berniat nembuang kotak itu, tapi ia urungkan karna melihat dua buah surat yang diwajibkan oleh adiknya itu untuk dibaca.

Halilintar membuka surat pertama dan melihat isinya, ternyata dari Taufan.

 _'Hai kak Hali, err...ini pertama kalinya aku bikin surat jadi entah kenapa jadi malu hehehe. Aku hanya ingin bilang._  
 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAK! Semoga kakak jadi jarang ngehajar adik-adiknya terutama aku! Semoga kakak sehat selalu dan tetap menjadi kak Hali!_  
 _Aku sempet bingung mau ngasih apa ke kak Hali dan Gempa ngasih saran bikin surat jadi yaaa aku ikutin. Kak Hali, semoga kakak sehat dan selalu baik-baik saja. Kak Hali harus lebih terbuka loh kedepannya, habisnya kak Hali tertutup banget jadi kesel sendiri ngeliatnya tau! Kak Hali harus terbuka karna banyak orang-orang yang sayang ke kak Hali itu juga kalo kak Hali sadar. Peka dong!_  
 _Sudah yaa segini aja suratnya, nanti makin alay deh ini surat._

 _P.S : semoga kedepannya kak Hali bisa lebih deket sama Yaya ;3'_

Halilintar terdiam membaca surat tersebut dan entah kenapa membuat ia...terharu? Tersentuh? Apa pun itu Halilintar merasakan sedikit ke hangatan. Walaupun ini hadiah setahun yang lalu tapi ia merasa bahwa ini berharga. Halilintar mengambil surat satunya lagi yang dari Gempa.

 _'Untuk kak Hali, hai kak bagaimana kabar kakak? Semoga kakak selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja._  
 _Selamat ulang tahun kak! Semoga kakak diberi kesehatan, kebaikan, diberi umur yang panjang, dan rezeki yang melimpah, Aamiin ._  
 _Semoga kak Hali bisa menang lagi di kejuaraan karate yaa. Semangat yaa kak buat latihannya dan buat deketin Yaya hehehe. Kak Hali semoga ke depannya bisa sering senyum sama bisa lebih terbuka sama kita ya. Aku tau kak Hali itu orangnya keras kepala dan terlalu gengsian, tapi aku yakin kak Hali itu bisa jadi kakak harus bisa terbuka ya. Kan ngga adil kalo aku sama kak Taufan yang curhat terus hehehe. Okk pokoknya semangat ya kak^^'_

Halilintar tersenyum saat melihat isi surat itu dan baru ia sadari pesan tersembunyi dari kedua surat itu. Mereka meminta ia agar dekat dengan...Yaya?

Seketika wajah Halilintar memerah. "Dasar...mereka ini..."

Halilintar terdiam sambil memandang surat-surar itu. Sempat Halilintar berpikir, apa kedua adiknya itu tau permasalahan dirinya? Apa mereka tau kalo Halilintar saat ini sedang terpuruk?

Halilintar merasa hatinya menghangat saat memikirkan lagi isi surar mereka. "Mereka memang serba tau..." gumam Halilintar sambil menurunkan lidah topi miliknya, menyembunyikan wajah bahagia dan air mata yang kekuar.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga...untuk kalian..."

END(?)

 **A/N :** Haiiii~ akhirnya ada ff aku yang tamat walau itu ff baru sih :"v, ini ff angst pertamaku jadi maaf kalo aneh dan lagi nyempil HaliYa xD. Awalnya ingin diakhiri oleh bumbu romace tapi karna sudar mentok yaaa beginilah hasilnya heheh, oh ya ini ff untuk event #HBDOurHero jadi maaf kalo aneh :"", dan kata-kata terakhir. HBD BOBOIBOY`~~~ semoga makin jaya yaaa hehehe okk sampai jumoa di fanfic lain ^^


End file.
